That's What She Thought
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: After finding the final sacred jewel shard, Kagome is forced to stay in her own time forever. Now all she can think about is the half demon she left behind, and how she'll never see him again... or that's what she thought... InuKag, Oneshot, Please review


**(A/N) It's been awhile since I've written any InuYasha fanfictions, and it's about time I started up again. This story is for a writing contest on gaiaonline held by Bliss. If I don't win, I don't particularly mind though, as long as my readers enjoy (and hopefully review) I'm happy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, because if I did the series wouldn't have ended the way it did. That's all I'll say for now...

Kagome climbed onto the roof carefully, then laid down on her back, watching the dim stars twinkle. She sighed deeply. In the feudal era, the stars were much more visible and brilliant, no city lights to overpower them.

She mentally scolded herself. She tried her best not to think of those times now, she was nothing but an average high school student. Not like she had once been. She closed her eyes, and traced her lips with her fingers. Never again would she get the chance to kiss him, she shivered. Nor would she be allowed to experience the warmth of his embrace. Never again.

She laughed. It wasn't as if she got those things very often, not with InuYasha's ways. Though when she did get them, she cherished the memories deeply.

She opened her eyes again, perhaps that would prevent the vivid images of him to be less frequent.

"Kagome?" she could hear her mother calling from the window she had climbed out of.

Kagome's mother had tried hard to make things easier for her, and she appreciated it. They had left Kagome's grandfather with the shrine, and moved away, along with her brother Sota.

Though only on the other side of the city, it seemed much further. The move was her mothers attempt at softening the blow to Kagome's heart when she discovered she could no longer travel to the feudal era.

Once she and her companions had found the last sacred jewel shard, they thought they had finally found happiness. Of course they were wrong, as things would turn out. In order for the sacred jewel shard to be complete, Kagome was required to go back to her own time, forever. And the bone eaters well would be sealed.

Though everyone insisted that Kagome stay and they find another way, she knew what she needed to do. Even InuYasha had pleaded with her to stay. She knew what was best for everyone, she would take one for the team. And that was that.

Even now, it hurt to think of him, it had been well over a year since then, almost two. She missed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Koga... she missed them all dearly. Letting go of a friend is one thing, but to let go of InuYasha was an entirely different matter.

"Kagome?" her mother called again.

She sat up, "I'm on the roof." she replied.

Her mothers head appeared, and looked up, "It's almost time for you to be asleep dear."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Kagome stood up and stretched.

Her mother smiled and then disappeared back inside. Kagome smiled weakly, but it faded as soon as her mother was out of sight. She took one last look at the sky and spoke softly, "I miss you."

Kagome climbed back into her room, looking at the clock on her dresser realizing it was nearly midnight. She headed into the bathroom to change, but stopped when she saw the mirror.

Only a few months after returning to her time, Kagome had cut her hair short. It wasn't even chin length, though she was still recognizable as her bangs remained the same. She sighed, her eyes no longer held the shining luster they once had. The result of depression, she was sure of it.

"Have fun at school Kagome!" her mother waved as Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder and opened the door.

"I will." she said, not believing her own words.

On top of everything she had changed schools, another attempt at helping her forget. It didn't help, but she appreciated the gesture. The school she had transferred to was okay, the teachers were nice and so were the students. Some would even talk to her, and she would reply, but she had no more communication than that.

Kagome looked ahead at the road in front of her, remembering the day she ditched school to go back to the shrine. She had jumped down the well, and sat alone for hours. It would be foolish to go back and do the same thing again, but it was difficult to shake the feeling.

The breeze blew lightly, sending goose bumps down her legs. It was a chilly reminder that winter was approaching soon. It was her last year of high school, but she was completely apathetic towards it.

She remembered how she'd always dreamed about how after high school, she would go and live in the feudal era forever. It all seemed so silly and distant now.

As she walked something caught her eye, a boy, probably a year or so older than her, leaning against a wall. His eyes were closed, though he didn't look like he was sleeping. He had long black hair, probably about to his shoulders, pulled back into a pony tail.

Kagome thought it was best to ignore him, he was probably a delinquent. When she walked past him however, he spoke "Kagome?" She froze. _What? What?! _was all she could scream in her mind.

"Nah..." he said closing his eyes again, "it couldn't be her, the hair's too short..." he reasoned.

Kagome stood, still frozen. That voice... it sent chills throughout her entire body. It shook her very soul... "Inu... Yasha?" she whispered.

The boy stood alert again, "Kagome?!"

She turned to face him, this wasn't InuYasha though. It couldn't be. His hair was much shorter, and black. Not to mention he had no demon qualities, no dog ears, no claws, no fangs. He couldn't be InuYasha, he looked like some punk from downtown Tokyo.

He did have the same eyes though, the golden eyes that made Kagome melt when she looked into them. The same voice as well, the one she could hear in her mind a hundred times over, and not grow sick of it. Why, he even had...

"The beads of subjugation?" Kagome gasped. _It couldn't be... _she thought, _but... _

"Kagome!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Kagome, I finally found you." he tightened his grasp.

"InuYasha?!" she screamed... "Why... How?!?" she squeezed him, burying her face in his chest. "InuYasha..." she repeated, his name a comforting sound to her ears.

"Kagome," his voice was unsteady, as if holding back tears, "Kagome... I finally found you." he repeated.

"InuYasha," she pulled away, "how?" No other words were needed, he knew exactly what she meant.

"The sacred jewel," he smiled, "I used the sacred jewel, to become a human... in your world, Kagome." He couldn't stop saying her name, he wanted to repeat it over and over.

"What..." she was crying now, sobbing even, "what about becoming a demon, didn't you want to..?" She tried wiping away her tears, but they just kept returning, she was just too damn happy, InuYasha was there. He was standing before her, and it wasn't a dream.

InuYasha blushed and looked away a moment, "What's the point of being strong," his eyes flashed back at her, "if you have no one to protect?"

Kagome threw her arms around InuYasha's neck and pulled him into a kiss. InuYasha was stunned at first, but then placed his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her back.

She pulled away a second, "InuYasha," she breathed heavily, her eyes tearing up again.

"What?" he asked leaning his forehead against hers, looking down at her longingly.

"I missed you..." she pressed her lips against his again, entranced by the warmth and gentleness of his kiss.

He pulled away, and whispered into her ear, "I missed you too..."

**(A/N) Not my best work, but that was pretty good. I hope you liked it, and please review! That would be nice... not to mention if you don't review I'll have to... well if you review you won't have to find out. MWHAHHAHAHAHA! This wasn't too long, but compared to some of my oneshots... Well anyway, I'm off to write more fanfiction! **


End file.
